


A clean freaks cleaner.

by AdrianaCrazyWolf



Category: Attack on titan.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaCrazyWolf/pseuds/AdrianaCrazyWolf
Summary: Levi and Petra have been married for years, but not happily. Eren just to happens to have stumbled in on the failing marriage to be their new cleaner."My head shot to the owner of the voice, a man, he was short, very short. He couldn’t have been over 5'3. But dear God did he look good. His face was angular and carved, his raven black hair fell just to his jaw, parted in the middle with most of it closely trimmed. His eyes we grey but not cold or distant, they are hard to describe.  He was slim, which suited him, but his rolled up sleeves revealed that he defiantly worked out.He looked bored, no, not bored, pissed. It only made him look sexier."He quickly falls for his new, taken boss.





	1. The house that's not a home.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing i have ever written and published, so i probably wont be that good. I really just wrote the first half of this chapter in a moment of inspiration. I will probably go back and edit this one as i go along and get better, so please, pardon any mistakes that i may not see when writing this. I wont really be writing notes unless it is important. So please, enjoy the fanfic.  
> Oh, and as final note, i will be writing this where Eren's age is 18 which ,where i live, is above the age of consent and the legal drinking age, so their is nothing illegal going on here. Just so some have peace of mind.

It was breath taking. The house was the size of my entire apartment building. The walls were a flawless cream colour that was paired with the rich brown of the window frames and front door. Glimmers of gothic architecture decorated the house as swirls and curls accented the windows and the oversized stone patio.

The front garden wasn’t much, just large plains of emerald green cut off by looming and thick trees. “They really are rich” I murmured to myself, still absorbing the uncomfortably beautiful and well-kept surroundings. My fantastically deep trance was broken by the echoing rumble of the front door opening, revealing a small strawberry blonde woman. Her skin was a warm kind of pale and her eyes glowed a deep blue. Her smile gleamed.

She looked nice. Pretty maybe? Probably. I felt myself reflexively stiffen and become cold, my way of showing respect. “Hello miss, I’m Eren Yeager.” I held out my hand, giving her a final once over before looking up to see her bright smile had turned to a friendly grin. “Eren, don’t be so formal. And don’t call me miss.”

With a swift motion she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hallway of the house. It matched the outside perfectly, the floors and doorframes were the same melting chocolate brown and the walls repeated the cream colour from outside. At first glance it was perfect, clean and well-kept but looking closer it looked barren, no pictures of the wall, no coat racks or cupboards. It was unsettling.

The hallway was a room in itself, there were three doors on his left and right with the large and curving staircase being flanked by two doors just behind it. Each door had a silver nob that was painfully over polished and carvings that seemed to and compensate for the general dullness of the house.

“Its lovely, isn’t it” chimed a kind voice, I tuned to face Petra, her smile faded to a more subtle, even force, smile. Her clothes were plain like the house, white blouse, black skirt, tights, shoes and jacket. “Levi chose it all, he insisted that we have more furniture but I saw no need for it. Come with me, I will show you round.” She walked to the first door to her left, a living room. It all seemed to match, it left me to wonder why this man, Levi, had chosen this. Such barren colours in each room.

We quickly finished the tour, leaving out one room, Levi’s office which he was working in. We ended up back in the first living room, sitting across each other, a small wooden coffee table between us. The sofas were black swade, the most interesting thing about the house. Petra’s smile was back, a sweet as when I first saw it but just something was off, perhaps it was the shadow of the one I saw before.

“So, you’ll just be doing general cleaning, sweeping floors, dusting. That sort of thing. Just don’t go in Levi’s office.” For that brief moment I saw something cloud her eyes, something that stopped the joy that seemed to radiate out of her naturally. It was almost concerning. “Speaking of, Levi is very particular. It how we lost the last cleaner. Just… do your best and he shouldn’t be too bad”

Before being able to reply, the door opened. “Who won’t be too bad?” That voice was like silk! My head shot to the owner of the voice, a man, he was short, very short. He couldn’t have been over 5'3. But dear God did he look good. His face was angular and carved, his raven black hair fell just to his jaw, parted in the middle with most of it closely trimmed. His eyes we grey but not cold or distant, they are hard to describe. He was slim, which suited him, but his rolled up sleeves revealed that he defiantly worked out.  
He looked bored, no, not bored, pissed. It only made him look sexier. Dear God, stop checking out your boss. And don’t be so fucking nervous, he married Petra, he can’t be that bad. I mentally kick myself, hard, as I stood up and went over to him, smiling desperately to hide my anxiety as I offer out my sweaty and murmuring weakly “Hi sir, I’m Eren.”

Levi’s eyes quickly looked over me, almost scanning me. His eyes quickly meet mine again and I felt myself freeze. Why is he so scary? Swiftly grabbing hand, he says back “nice to meet you Eren.” He lets go of my hand and his eyes quickly darted to Petra, sending out a quick question “You’ve shown him around then? Great, I will be working from my office today.”

Within a moment he was by Petra, planting a swift kiss on her cheek before leaving through the door behind her, his every movement silent. I swallowed hard as I tried desperately to reclaim my thoughts. But, before I could take another breath Petra chimed out “speaking of, I have got to get to work. Now, you know where the cleaning supplies are so you can leave whenever you’re done with the house.”

With each sweetly spoken word she moved further away, out of the living room and into the hallway, hastily grabbing her hand bag before shooting me one last pleasant smile and closing the door, not even a polite goodbye or “good luck.” Since settled quickly as the emptiness of the house started to set in. It was bare and cold, almost inhospitable. I was alone in come strangers home.

Well not alone, there is Levi… But from what I could tell he’s not really the talkative type.  
Sucking up the fear starting to build in my stomach, I headed for the kitchen, the door on the left of the staircase. I had to shove the big door to get in to the kitchen, “Jesus, why do these doors have to be so heavy?” I quietly murmured, staring daggers at the door while I walked in.

“Do you have a problem with my furnishing choices?”

I felt my skin leap of my body, his voice ringing too clear in the tiled kitchen. Spinning on my heal, I see Levi, sitting at the wooden counter with a plain white mug in his hand. He didn’t move, not even his eyes flickered to me. The lump in my throat returned. “Oh.. I… I.. No at all sir. It’s just not what I would have chosen sir.” Trying to pull my lips into a smile I stare, clasping my hand in front of me.

I couldn’t help but stare at him, the unholy stillness and silence captivating me. Without another word he stands up and leaves through the door behind me, his eyes never meeting mine. God that was fucking weird. Not allowing myself to have another thought I headed for the small door next to the fridge.

Opening it with it caution, I saw multiple brooms and mops, sprays of polish and air freshener and shelves of cleaning products like bleach. I swiftly grabbed a rag and bottle of polish and headed for the one of the living rooms.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:47. It took me five and a bit hours to clean this house. Five hours all alone in a house that felt like it was never lived in. Closing the door to the cleaning cabinet, an ear breaking yell shakes the house. “I DON’T FUCKING CARE PETRA.”

I felt my breath catch in my throat. The voice of anger had shaken me to the core, making the muscles in my body freeze for a moment. Shaking off the uneasy feeling of dread I quickly shuffle to the kitchen sink, a few odd plates and a white mug laying abandoned. The tap twisted easily releasing a steaming stream of water.

My hands scrambled under the water to clean the dishes, careful not to be scolded by the hot water. As i turned off the tap, the door to the kitchen swung open, hitting the wall behind it. I jumped and felt my hand shake as I turned. Levi stood in the door way, his hands in fists and his knuckles white. Black hair fell over his eyes which I was sure where the colour of ash with anger, I could only see his mouth which was twisted into a toughened sneer.

Keeping his head down, his feet stomped on the ground as he headed for a cabinet next me. Each of his actions where sharp and uncoordinated. He violently pulled out a bottle from the store unit and slammed it on the counter top. The brown liquid in glass bottle sloshed around as he grabbed a two glasses and, again, slammed them on the counter top.

He poured the strong smelling drink with reckless abandon. He filled the two glasses and shoved one over to me, not even sending a look my way. “Drink with me” he growled. I didn’t move, I hadn’t moved for this entire show and I doubted that I could after hearing his voice so thick with anger.

It smelt awful, and the look of slight distaste on Levis face was enough to convince me that I would hate it. I drew my attention for the glass to see Levi gulping down the last drop of the drink, his once hidden eyes showing through a gap in his glossy hair. I watched as they slugged over to me with the painful words “aren’t you going to drink?”

My breath caught again. His voice was raspy and uneasy, his breathing ragged. I dragged my eyes away from his and let then fall back on my glass. My hands were still shaking as I grasped the glass. Hesitantly I brought it to my lips and took a brief sip. IT’S FUCKING AWFUL. My hand slapped against my face to stop me from spit out the bitter drink. It hurt and burned to swallow. In my moment of agony I heard a slight chuckle, if that, more of an accented sigh.

Looking to my side I see a gentle curve pulling at the corner of his perfect lips, it was barely noticeable. I had no idea how to feel. I spoke before I could think, “Sir, why did you want me to drink with you?"


	2. Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Levi's episode, Eren is left with questions that he has no idea if he wants answered. Petra seems blissfully unaware of the odd activity that happened the day before and leaves early, leaving Eren alone with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, i am so sorry about not uploading in a while, mocks and Christmas and laziness happened. This is a little shorter than the last chapter but i have already started working on chapter 3 so it should be out a lot sooner than this one was. Also, this chapter is just kind of build up for things to come, kinda gives you a more of an incite to Eren's mind. Don't worry, it will get juicy soon. ;)

He was silent. His eyes had retracted from mine and fell back on the empty glass, letting the silence of my regret fill the kitchen. It took only a moment for him to grab his bottle and glass and leave, his bare feet not making a sound on the wooden floor. The door closed quietly, his small shadow remaining in my mind.

Why am I sad? I felt a small lump in my throat. Guilty, I was guilty not sad. All I did was stare, it felt like my breath had left with him. Did I make it worse? Of course I did, he wouldn’t have left like that if he was fine. Well done dumbass. I turned back to the full glass, it stared back at me, blaming me. 

I felt my hands grip the edge of the counter, a simple action trying to get my clouding mind to focus. I swallowed hard, grabbed the glass and with a shaky motion poured its contents into the sink. I couldn’t bring myself to clean it, I had to leave it. I had to leave this house. I had been here for a few hours and had already offended my handsome boss.  
Handsome, very handsome. STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM. I pushed off the counter, storming into the hall way. I lazily pulled on my cheap black trainers and yanked up my rucksack. Leave whenever you’re done with the house. I was already done with this fucking job.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Looking back, I had no idea why I was so upset. It was all I could think about. My room was cold, really cold and the house was just a silent. I didn’t want to look at the time, I knew it was late, too late to get any decent sleep. Still I tried.

I was tired, more emotionally than anything else. Stress, just stress. I hadn’t had a job before and it was obvious that my boss was weird. And had marriage troubles. I could hear him my head and the more I replayed it the more he sounded stressed, worn down and broken. Not angry, just tired.  
Why was I thinking this at what I can assume was three o’clock in the morning? I don’t know. But each thought raced and It became harder and harder for my sleepy mind to keep up. They soon became a numbing static in my own head and I finally felt the sad waves of sleep run through me, it took me moments to fall asleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The taxi ride to the house was awful. Not because the driver was a dick, or because of traffic or some shit but because I felt like I was going to vomit for the entire ride. The lack of sleep had put me at the mercy of my own thoughts and feelings but thanks to the lack of sleep they had become a little more than flustered. I didn’t want to face Levi, or Petra for that matter. I had the up most respect for her but I didn’t want to face her if she knew of yesterday’s events. I just hoped my cleaning was good enough.

The small taxi pulled onto the gravel driveway, the thick trees shrouding it with shadows that were more than pleasant when contrasted with the gentle spring light of an early morning. I started to mentally prepare myself for work, for my first FUCKING JOB. If it didn’t pay as well as it did I would have dipped already.  
God I needed to talk to Armin.

The taxi slowly came to stop, sliding slightly on the free stones under it. I quickly payed for the ride on my phone and hopped out the car, mumbling a quick thanks to the diver. The sun was still low in the sky, long shadows cast by the golden orb all reached towards the painful large house that stood blocking radiating dark of the still young morning.  
The car quickly rolled away and left me alone with the house. I could feel myself slipping into the madness of awkward panic when the sound of stomping on stones rattled through my ears. I turned my head, nearly snapping it in the process, to see a coat clad Petra sluggishly making her way to the black car that lay in front of the house like a tame cat.

I was silent for a moment. Out of everything I had never expected Petra to look so down. In a desperate attempt to grab onto some normality I called out “MORNING PETRA.” Her head snapped towards me, her drowsy shadow quickly vanished for a fake toothy smile. She quickly echoed back to me “morning Eren, Levi’s inside, he said he wanted to talk to you. I’ve got to go to work early today so I won’t see you before you leave. Have a good day.”

I stopped paying attention after she said that Levi wanted to talk to me. I felt my body freeze and a very cold sweat come over me. I wanted to force a smile back at her but she had already ducked into the car, there was no point in forcing it. As the sophisticated car pulled away I swallowed and clenched my hands to stop the stressed caused shaking. Yep, stressed caused. 

Like a solider I approached the door and knocked firmly, ready to pull out my best I’m not having a mental breakdown smile. The door was yanked open only a second later, revealing Levi. Why does he look like that? The question whirled around my head as I stared for a moment. His hair was a little out of place, it would be normal on anyone else but from the limited info I had on him it seemed odd. His business attire had been shedded and instead he wore a crystal white t-shirt and grey track suit bottoms, along with bare feet. 

My eyes floated to his face. His lips were chapped and the faint creases from sheets still shaded his exposed neck. The one thing that bothered me was the looking in his eyes, along with his brows being furrowed deeply into his face, his eyes were cloudy with what I can only assume was haze. Speaking of, his eyes seemed to stay on mine, continuing to burrow into me. It was only when I swallowed audibly that he broke the connection by turning and harshly murmuring “come in.”

Against my gut, which screamed at me to run and never look back, I entered the house, gently closing the hefty door behind me. My eyes quickly darted to door to my left, the door that Levi had slinked through.

I tugged off my shitty trainers and left them neatly by the door before padding into the main living room. Levi had sat down on the swade sofa furthest from the door, his legs crossed and his head slightly and perfectly tilted to face me. In a few fast and clumsy movements I sat down on the smaller swade chair opposite to him and looked up, his sleep clouded eyes studying my every move.

The sound of my shuffling echoed in the bare room as neither me nor Levi made an effort to talk for a few moments of painful silence. The one thing that disturbed me more than Levi’s staring was the coldness that seemed to make up the house, it was just as present yesterday but it seemed to come back with the force of a blizzard.

I kept my eyes down as I let my mind wonder, trying to find somewhere that I could hide from the anxiety that was building up in my stomach. Before being able to fully wonder somewhere else, Levi spoke with his voice that not only set me on edge but also made my brain melt. Why he had such an effect on me was beyond comprehension. 

“Forget yesterday.” I saw his eyes flick from the window to mine, the cloud was gone and the complex grey that graced his eyes were in full view. God damb this guy is scary. I took a deep breath a nodded my head, not trusting my own voice to not crack.

“Anyway, I took the day off because your cleaning was barely satisfactory. I’m going to show you how to clean everything in this house and then tomorrow you can do it better, understand?”

As he spoke he rose, the elegance and strength in his every move was beyond mesmerizing. I watched the shift in the muscles in his arms as he lifted himself up, the slight twitch in his face as he stood, I watched every last detail. There was no denying he was good looking, but from the things that I had seen he was a stoned face rich guy prone to fits of anger. Not really my type.

With that sane thought at the front my mind I stood as well, being fully aware that my movements were nowhere near as pretty or significant as his. I felt stiff as I finally brought eyes away from his to the window where his gaze had been previously. I distantly heard the murmur of “come to the kitchen” over the thoughts of confusion that swarmed my already scrambled brain.

He was staring at Petra’s parking spot.


End file.
